Nicknames
by Adelheid.Pride
Summary: Gajeel a une sale habitude... Non ce n'est pas mâcher du métal. Ou terroriser tous les passants qu'il croise sur son passage. Non, c'est beaucoup plus irritant que cela. Et ça tape sur les nerfs de notre mage des mots préférée. Mais elle ne va pas se laisser faire. Et s'il y a quelqu'un à Fairy Tail pour changer les mauvaises habitudes du chasseur de dragon, c'est elle.


**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. P'tin je vous raconte pas la semaine de révision. C'est la troisième fois que je poste. Je mériterais que l'on m'enfonce un gouvernail dans le ventre, qu'on m'attaque à coups de ciseaux, que l'on me noie et que l'on m'attache sur des jeunes pousses de bambous OO Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, grâce aux filles de la SPPS c'est déjà en train de se passer :D *PAN* Sérieusement, c'est le dernier OS que je poste jusqu'à ce que le bac soit finit. Je le jure. Je vais me discipliner. Et répondre aux reviews. Si, si. Iris pose ces ciseaux ! Non Bymeha pas le gouvernail ! Rouge noooo...! Sur ce, tant que je suis toujours vivante je vous souhaite une bonne lecture o/

* * *

— Erza ! Tu es rentrée ! Bats-toi avec moi !

— Pas aujourd'hui Natsu. De plus, je doute que tu ais suffisamment progressé pour me battre en deux semaines.

— Mais on ne s'est pas battus depuis six mois ! J'étais qu'un gamin alors, je suis sûr que maintenant je peux te battre !

— J'ai dit pas aujo…

— **Poing d'acier du Dragon de F…**

L'attaque de Natsu fut tranchée net par un coup rapide et précis du plat de la main de la mage aux cheveux rouges dans sa glotte. Il se tint la gorge, prit d'une quinte de toux incontrôlable tendit qu'elle poursuivait tranquillement sa route vers le comptoir ou ses deux autres coéquipiers l'attendant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Comment s'est passée ta mission Erza ?

— Je n'ai pas rencontré de difficulté. Désolée de vous avoir laissé derrière durant ces deux dernières semaines. Natsu et Gray se sont bien comportés Lucy ?

— Bien sûr que nous nous sommes bien comportés ! Sages comme des images ! » s'empressa de couper Gray avant que la Constellationniste n'ait une chance de répondre. Cette dernière lui lança un coup d'œil amusé avant de hocher la tête en souriant.

— Oui on a fait quelques petites missions en t'attendant. Quelques dégâts mineurs mais rien que notre récompense n'ait pu couvrir, » elle grimaça en prononçant ses derniers mots avant de poursuivre « d'ailleurs j'ai encore mon loyer à payer. Tu te sens de repartir ou tu préfères attendre quelques jours ?

— Mmmh tu peux allez vérifier le tableau des missions. Si tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant reviens nous voir. Se battre ne ferait pas de mal à Natsu à ce que je vois. »

La blonde adressa un grand sourire à son amie avant de s'exécuter, scannant les affichettes d'un œil expert. Elle avait posé ses yeux sur une mission consistant à escorter une caravane dans une forêt infestée de bandits et jusqu'à l'est du pays, à la frontière avec Bosco.

Elle se mordilla pensivement la lèvre inférieure, soupesant la récompense qui partagée entre eux quatre ne suffirait pas à couvrir son loyer et ses autres dépenses mais qui pourrait toujours s'ajouter à son épargne, le mal des transports de Natsu qui dans une caravane se solderait probablement par des heures à essayer de le requinquer et le plaisir de voir ses trois tarés de coéquipiers ficher la raclée de leur vie à une bande de voleurs. Elle allait tendre la main vers l'affiche lorsque d'un mouvement vif, quelqu'un d'autre l'arracha du panneau.

Elle foudroya du regard l'importun qui avait volontairement ignoré le fait qu'elle était visiblement intéressée par cette mission et la lui avait chipée sous son nez.

— Gihi. Un problème Bunny Girl ?

Luttant pour ne pas rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux de colère autant que d'embarras comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait ce souvenir, la blonde mit ses poings sur ses hanches et d'une voix vibrante de colère répliqua :

— Vraiment Gajeel ? Rien de mieux à faire que de prendre une mission où tu passeras deux semaines à vomir tes tripes sur la route ? »

Loin de s'offusquer il lui adressa un petit sourire joyeux avant d'exhiber l'affiche devant ses yeux l'air provocateur :

— Il n'est marqué nulle part que l'escorte devra monter dans l'un des chars. Et tout le monde n'est pas aussi faible que toi, pas fichu de marcher trente kilomètres sans gémir à fendre l'âme. »

Lucy voyait rouge, au plus grand plaisir du Chasseur de Dragon d'Acier. C'était décidément trop facile de faire sortir la blonde de ses gonds. Avant que celle-ci ne puisse lui répondre une nouvelle fois avec véhémence, ils furent interrompus par un Natsu volant qui vint s'écraser sur le tableau d'affichage des missions. Passé sa première surprise, Lucy rouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois, l'air prête à sauter à la gorge du chipeur de mission mais sa réplique fut couverte par le bruit que faisait une Erza folle de rage « calmant » les esprits combatifs de Gray et Natsu. Ce qui ne fut pas long.

Deux bosses de la taille d'un œuf d'autruche sur le crâne plus tard, Erza hochait la tête en souriant, transpirant l'autosatisfaction et se frottant les mains. Avec un air terrifiant – enfin disons, avec l'expression habituelle qu'elle revêtait après avoir battu deux camarades jusqu'à les faire s'écrouler inconscients – elle se retourna vers Lucy :

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Ces deux-là auraient définitivement besoin de se défouler sur un vrai champ de bataille. Se battre comme ça sous mon nez… »

La blonde sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos et elle brandit ses deux mains en avant, paumes levées dans un geste d'apaisement avant de se dépêcher d'articuler :

— P-Pas vraiment. Gajeel a été plus rapide que moi. Mais je vais bien un trouver un autre. »

Agitée d'un rire nerveux elle entreprit de dégager Natsu du tableau miraculeusement intact et le laissa retomber sans aucun remords sur le sol pour chercher frénétiquement des yeux un travail suffisamment ardu pour permettre à ses coéquipiers de se défouler sans mettre sa vie en danger. De préférence sans la mettre en danger du tout.

Elle ignora le « Gihi » de l'agaçant Chasseur de Dragon et releva le menton et soufflement exaspéré. Du coin de l'œil elle vit les recoins de sa bouche se relever dans une esquisse de sourire pendant un bref instant. _Crétin_.

Satisfait il s'éloigna du tableau d'affichage pour aller chercher son propre partenaire. Panther Lily était actuellement attablé avec Cana, Wendy et Carla, cette dernière s'efforçant de couvrir les oreilles de la jeune Chasseuse de Dragon et lançant un regard noir à une mage aux cartes hilare. Roméo était là aussi, attablé silencieusement et l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Vu la façon dont ils étaient disposés, Cana devait être en train de lire les cartes à Wendy, sans doute sur quelque chose d'aussi stupide et superficiel que sa future vie sentimentale. Etait-ce un rougissement qu'il voyait apparaître sur les joues du fils de Macao ?

Panther Lily regardait la scène les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air infiniment sérieux bien que ça forme que beaucoup s'accordaient à qualifier de « trop mignonne » ruine un peu l'effet. C'était drôle de voir l'Exceed se comporter comme le seul adulte à cette table. Après réflexion, il était effectivement le plus âgé bien que son apparence puisse induire en erreur.

— Oï Lily, je nous ai trouvé une mission. »

Wendy, qui avait entendu à travers les pattes de sa maniaque surprotectrice d'Exceed releva les yeux avec curiosité. Notant son regard intéressé il agita l'affiche devant ses yeux à elle aussi :

— Tu veux venir aussi Petit Fille ? La Salamandre, Bunny Girl, la Folle furieuse en armure et l'Iceberg cherchent une mission 'combat' pour se défouler, pas sûr que tu veuilles les rejoindre sur ce coup. A moins que tu ne préfères rester à la guilde avec l'Ivrogne et Joli-Cœur ici présents. »

Cette fois-ci plus de doutes : Roméo rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Et Wendy aussi, sous le regard désapprobateur de Carla qui s'empara d'autorité de l'affiche pour lire le détail de mission afin de donner son accord ou de signaler un refus clair et net… que Wendy ignorerait, évidement.

Cana émit un grognement en entendant son surnom et releva un doigt accusateur pointé sur la poitrine du Chasseur :

— Oï je ne te permets pas. Je suis officiellement sobre… » elle regarda l'horloge centrale de la guilde « depuis trois heure et quarante-trois minutes. J'ai un pari en cours avec Macao, arrête de faire ta mauvaise langue Gajeel. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de relever, levant les yeux au ciel tandis que les autres laissaient échapper un rire nerveux et que Carla regardait la brune d'un air outré.

— C'est une longue mission ? » s'enquit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, essayant de lire par-dessus l'épaule de son chat. Gajeel haussa les épaules.

— Une semaine, deux au maximum. Un simple boulot d'escorte, je dirais pas non à un petit peu de Troïa au cas où.

— Très bien alors. Juste Lily, Carla, toi et moi ou tu penses que quelqu'un d'autre et nécessaire ? » fit-elle avec un sourire excité.

— Besoin de personne d'autre. Mais si Joli-Cœur veut squatter et que son père n'y voit pas d'inconvénients, tu peux l'inviter à nous rejoindre. Gihi. »

Il entendit un bruit mat provenant de l'autre bout de la guide. Comme si une certaine barmaid à l'ouïe aiguisée venait de s'évanouir de bonheur. En revanche Carla lui lança un regard peu amène. Ce chat était le plus moralisateur qu'il lui ait été donné de connaître…

Pendant que Wendy bredouillait, de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles et son visage aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza, Gajeel se leva de la chaise où il s'était assis pour lui parler de la mission et tourna le dos en agitant la main :

— La caravane part de Clover Town. On prend le train demain à 10 heures et ne soit pas en retard. »

D'ordinaire, Gajeel préférait travailler seul. Lily faisait partie des rares personnes à qui il accordait toute sa confiance et sur lequel il comptait réellement en mission. Mais en tant que Chasseuse de Dragon tout comme lui, Wendy méritait son intérêt. De plus, depuis Edolas une curieuse relation de grand frère à petite sœur s'était formée même s'il était loin de la materner comme Carla le faisait. Il cherchait juste à lui donner plus d'occasion de développer son potentiel, car une chose était sûre, cette petite en avant.

Inviter Roméo à les rejoindre tenait plus de la taquinerie que d'une proposition réfléchie. Savoir s'il avait cherché à embarrasser la Prêtresse Céleste ou à mettre Carla hors d'elle en revanche, restait un mystère. Un peu des deux peut-être. La présence du gamin ne le gênait pas tant qu'il ne se mettait pas dans ses jambes.

Il allait sortir de la guilde lorsqu'un éclair bleu passa dans son champ de vision. Il étrécit les yeux et se concentra sur l'une des tables au fond de la guilde. Levy était en train de tapoter gentiment le dos d'une Lucy avachie sur la table qu'elles partageaient, l'air de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. _Quelle comédienne j'vous jure_. Il s'assit à leur table sans leur demander leur avis, Levy l'accueillant avec un sourire et Lucy le fusillant du regard avec résolution, et fit un signe à Mira pour qu'elle lui apporte sa commande habituelle.

— Je te hais Gajeel Redfox. Si je meurs dans cette mission je te jure que je reviendrais d'entre les morts pour te hanter !

— Gihi. J'en conclus qu'Erza a fini par choisir la mission elle-même Bunny Girl ? »

Lucy ne répondit pas mais elle s'écroula de nouveau sur la table, sa tête heurtant le bois tandis qu'elle émettait des sons plaintifs et incompréhensibles. Bien que compatissante, Levy devait étouffer ses rires face à la mine déconfite de son amie. D'une voix qui se voulait rassurante et enjouée elle lança :

— Allez Lu-chan, ce n'est pas ta première S-class. Erza ne t'y traînerait pas si elle ne t'en pensait pas capable. C'est même plutôt flatteur. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si Natsu et Gray allaient laisser quiconque toucher à un seul de tes cheveux. Pense à la récompense ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir t'offrir la collection complète et collector de Kemu Zaleon ! Celle sur laquelle tu baves depuis des _mois_. »

Un grognement incompréhensible d'où des mots tels que « veux vivre », « stupides bouquins », « trop occupés pour me défendre », « vais mourir » se dégageaient. Lucy poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme et Gajeel retint un ricanement. Pour changer de sujet il se tourna vers le petit brin de femme aux cheveux bleus et demanda avec un désintérêt feint :

— Et toi le rat de bibliothèque, tu pars en mission aujourd'hui aussi avec Speedy Gonzales et Bibemdum ?

— Ca te dérangerait d'utiliser leurs vrais noms ? »

Répliqua Lévy d'une voix sèche et fronçant les sourcils, lui jetant un regard noir, oubliant presque son propre surnom.

— Tu sais Gajeel, j'ai lu quelque part que lorsque quelqu'un évite d'utiliser le prénom des autres, c'est généralement qu'ils essaient inconsciemment de se distancer d'eux émotionnellement.

— Il n'y a rien d'inconscient là-dedans... crevette. »

Ignorant le regard agacé et le froncement de sourcils de Levy, Gajeel continua de piocher dans l'assiette remplie de boulons et autres morceaux de ferraille que Mira venait de lui apporter. Levy claqua la langue sur son palais avec impatience, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis se retint et finit par se lever, le visage fermé.

— J'ai des trucs à faire. Bonne chance pour ta mission Lu-chan. Gajeel. »

Elle les salua d'un hochement de tête et sortit d'un pas raide. Il la suivit du regard avec surprise pendant un moment puis la voix encore amère d'une Lucy toujours étalée sur la table comme si elle avait le poids du monde sur les épaules se fit entendre :

— Crétin. »

Il lui lança un regard noir mais ne répliqua pas. Il savait qu'elle ne l'insultait pas vis-à-vis de son chipage de mission plus tôt, ni ses taquineries ou son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle. Mais bien par rapport à la réaction de Levy. En soupirant elle se redressa et plissa les yeux, le considérant un moment avant d'articuler lentement.

— Tu réalises que tu viens clairement de lui dire en pleine face que ça ne t'intéressait pas de te rapprocher d'elle. »

Ce n'était pas une question, aussi Gajeel ne répondit pas, regardant la blonde reprendre la parole dans un soupir.

— Va la rejoindre tête de pioche. Elle doit être dans la bibliothèque à se perdre dans les pages poussiéreuses des archives. »

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'obéir à l'agaçante Constellationniste il prit le temps d'avaler les morceaux de métal restant avant de partir en direction de la bibliothèque d'un pas lent et mesuré, presque à reculons. Il n'aimait pas s'excuser. Il n'aimait pas reconnaître ses torts. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas être obligé de gérer une crevette autoritaire et irritée.

Il trouva Levy sans mal, éternuant à cause de la poussière et maudissant copieusement la bibliothèque, sans conteste l'endroit qu'il haïssait le plus à Fairy Tail. De la poussière, des livres dans un langage le plus souvent compréhensible et une Levy qui ne faisait pas attention à lui, non vraiment cet endroit n'avait rien pour lui plaire.

— Oï le Lutin, ça va pas de nous planter comme ça ? Bunny Girl était à deux doigts de se tailler les veines y'a deux minutes. »

Levy resta plongée dans le livre plus grand qu'elle qu'elle venait de tirer de l'étagère et tenait à bout de bras. Son ignorance était presque tangible. Soupirant Gajeel retenta sa chance :

— Lutin ?

— …

— Naine ?

— …

— Petite ?

— …

— Demi-portion ?

— …

— Courte-sur-patte ?

— …

— Schtoumpfette ?

— …

— …

— …

— Levy ?

— Tu disais quelque chose Gajeel ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête avec un sourire radieux.

— Non. Non je ne disais rien du tout…. »


End file.
